Claus and Effect
Claus and Effect is an episode of Beyond Belief. It is a part of The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012. Audio "Claus and Effect" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Narrator (as Felton) - Craig Cackowski Guest Stars * Theodore the Doorman - Jon Hamm * Santa Claus - Scott Aukerman Plot Frank and Sadie's doorman, Theodore, proclaims visits the Doyle's apartment. He declares love for Sadie and says that Frank does not deserve Sadie. He attempts to give Sadie a bottle-shaped Christmas present as he declares his love. Sadie brushes him off, quite secure in her love with Frank. The Doyles then notice that there's a Christmas tree in their apartment which they didn't order or put up themselves, with only bottle-shaped gifts underneath. Despite Frank thinking it's a bad idea, Sadie begins to open one of the gifts. A Santa arrives, and Frank berates Theodore for his poor door-manning skills for the past several years. Theodore says he hates his job so he's drunk most of the time. The focus shifts back to the Santa, who says that he's not "the" Santa, but he was cursed, and now he's one of three Santas in North America. By Sadie opening the gift under the tree he placed in their apartment, she is now cursed to be a Santa and it breaks him free from the curse. The Santa wants more than anything to stop being a Santa, calling it hell on Earth and he spends most of his time sleeping, throwing up, and trying not to cry. If he gives a gift that's someone's heart's desire, and have it be accepted, that person will become the Santa and he'll go back to normal. Sadie mentions that although she accepted the bottle of liquor, the curse didn't work on her, as she never finished opening the gifts. Theodore jumps in and takes the gift from her, then finishes opening it to save her. Theodore begins to turn into Santa, but Santa turns into the Doorman. Theodore reveals that he, too, was cursed, long ago by a witch doctor when he failed to do his job watching and protecting the children of his tribe. Theordore was cursed to stand watch, forever. Santa and Theodore have merely switched places, and now the former Santa is now the Doorman. The two leave together to have a drink before their new jobs start. Frank and Sadie have a drink together as the episode ends. Quotable Lines Sadie: Did you have a ... what’s the word for the opposite of a blackout? Frank: A moment of clarity, and I would never. Notes *A different doorman (Walter) seems to be working in She Blinded Me With Seance (TAH #20). *Clink count: 6 Continuity This is the 33rd episode of Beyond Belief and the 147th of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. It aired as part of The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012. The previous episode is The Algonquin Four - Fun and Whimsy! and the next is The Red Plains Rider Segment - Carbonite-mare. The previous episodes in Beyond Belief canon are #143 Son of Beyond Belief and Ladies and Skeleton. The next episode is #149 Basil's Day. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on December 8, 2012. It was released on December 16, 2013. *Writer: Ed Brubaker@ThrillingAdv *Director: Douglas Petrie *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:December 2012 segments